Stress
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Severus is hurt and tired, and ALbus must get him to sleep. OOC Warning!


Severus had had a long stressful day, and it was only half over. First- he didn't get any sleep last night, or the night before. NONE. Second, he had just been subjected to an hour of the cruciatus curse, not three ago. And much worse spells. He had been a little late and Voldemort had not been happy. Now his head drooped down every few minutes as Albus healed the wounds he could carefully, and bandaged the rest. Severus couldn't help but whimper as Albus got to the last and worse one- a huge gash in his stomach. Albus had given him a very strong potion, but even that failed to take away the pain. "I'm sorry- I know it's hurting but I got to get the bad magic out. You can squeeze my hand if that will help." Albus said. Severus gripped tightly as he worked and after Albus had finished he slumped down limp. "Oh my. I think you use a nap. A nice long nap. Come –" "No! I don't nap, napping for toddlers!" "Severus you must be exhausted, just lie down for a bit-" "No!" Severus said. Albus sighed, why did he have to be so difficult at times? Disregarding Severus's protests he lifted him up and carried him to his extra bedroom and lay him down in the bed. All the while hw was doing so Severus feebly fought. "Stop." He whined as Albus removed his boots, and turned his clothes to pajamas. "Hush. Stay still- you'll tear your wounds again." Albus said firmly. Then he tucked Sev under the covers and left him to fall asleep, or so he thought. Minutes later, after Albus had settled at his desk, Sev came out. "I'm not napping- forget it." "Severus, be reasonable- you need some rest." "I'm not going back to bed." He stomped. Albus sighed. The weariness showed on the potions masters face. "Why must you make things so difficult?" Albus said. He firmly grabbed Sev's arm, to lead him back to the room. Severus pulled and yelled, but it was futile. Sev may have had a lot of energy but Albus had a ton of patience. He needed it. Severus got up not once or twice but 15 times. Albus could see Sev was getting angry- he did NOT want to nap. But he was still weak, and all that walking must have tireded him out. He watched as the black-haired man sank to the floor. Albus sighed again. Severus was not going to make the easy. But Albus had a trick up his sleeve. "Oh, all right. But will you do a little tiny favor?" Albus asked. The younger wizard looked up from his perch on the floor. "What do you want?" he yawned. "Would you have a cup of tea with me?" He asked with a smile. The young professor gave him a quizzical look, but nodded and got up. As he sunk into a chair Albus got up and went to the attached kitchen. He quickly produced some tea, and quickly poured some sleeping draught into Sev's. "Here we go," Albus said, handing Sev a cup, "Drink up." Severus slowly drunk his, and Albus guessed that it hurt to swallow. As the two sat in silence Albus finished his tea and looked over to see Severus struggling to remain awake. He was not succeeding. Albus smiled. His plan could start now. "Severus?' "What?" came the mumbled reply? Albus magicked a pillow and blanket from nowhere. And put the pillow down. All the while Severus gave him a puzzled look. "Will you just rest your eyes for a bit? We can talk while you lay." He coaxed. Severus looked too tired to argue. He nodded, to Albus's delight. "But you gotta move to pillow there." He said pointing his long, pale fingers at the spot right next to Albus's desk. Albus looked at him and Severus blushed. "It looks softer right there." He insisted. Albus nodded," oh yes, of course." He humored. He picked up the blankets and placed them close and smiled and Severus removed his boots and lie down. He yawned and didn't even glare when Albus put the blanket around him and tucked him in. "So, did you see that lovely article about Honeydukes in the prophet?" Albus asked, holding up to his end of the bargain. "Uh-huh." Came the mumbled reply. Albus continued with the mindless chatter, getting only mumbles in reply. Finally he noticed that the potions master was no longer replying. Looking down, he saw a peaceful look of his face, eyes closed, and hand tucked under his cheek. Albus smiled, his plans always worked. 


End file.
